please dont leave me alone!
by Nakamura Yumi - Micchan
Summary: Sasaki Aoi adalah seorang gadis yang selalu di bully oleh temannya. tetapi, setelah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou hidup nya pun berubah
1. Chapter 1

Please! Don't leave me alone!

Ini Cuma ada 2 part :3  
Gendre: Drama, Romance, PWP (mungkin :v )  
rating : PG-13 / R13  
author : Rya Seitsu( reader: siapa lagi?! :v )  
OOC (maaf kalo OOC nya berlebihan :3  
warning: typo ,cerita yang tidak nyambung, tanda baca yang abstrak + jangan meniru adegan yang bersifat negative di ff ini!

#NKY04

Hujan deras dari kota Kyoto, memperlihatkan sisi buruk dari diriku karena setiap hari hatiku terasa mempunyai hujan lebat dan dasyat. Karena, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka yang mempunyai keberuntungan lebih dariku. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan di temani hujan lebat itu dan saat aku menengok ke kanan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis karena memohon kepada orang tuanya untuk di belikan permen. Dan orang tua tersebut akhirnya membelikan permen itu kepada anak nya. Anak itu terlihat bahagia sekali ketika dia tahu bahwa orang tua nya membelikan permen yang dia inginkan. Dan hal itu sangat berbeda denganku.

"aku pulang" ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumah

Saat aku ingin melepas sepatuku, terdengar sebuah hentakan kaki. Dan setelah aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menggandeng tas ku untuk di bawa ke kamarku. Ternyata, ibuku sudah ada dihadapan ku dengan muka yang sangat marah. Aku tak tahu apa sebab nya karena aku baru saja datang dari sekolah.

"ibu ada apa?" ucapku dengan nada datar

Dan setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu ibu langsung menamparku dengan sebuah kertas hasil ujian ku dan ibuku langsung memungut salah satu kertas ujian tersebut dan memperlihatkan ku. Saat aku melihatnya aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah? Padahal nilai ku itu adalah nilai paling besar di kelas.

"ANAK YANG BODOH SEHARUSNYA KAU BELAJAR DENGAN BETUL! DAN APA INI?! NILAI SASTRA JEPANG MU 80?! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH! HARUSNYA KAU MENDAPATKAN NILAI 90!" teriak ibuku dengan menyobek semua hasil ulangan itu

"ta-tapi i-itu—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI! JIKA SIKAPMU MASIH SEOERTI INI KAU HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak nya

"hai oka sama" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku karena tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain menuruti apa yang dia kemudian dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya sambil menutup dengan keras

BLAM!

Aku adalah Sasaki Aoi (佐々木 葵) seorang gadis sma rakuzan tahun pertama yang sangat biasa dan orang yang paling tidak beruntung di , hampir setiap hari aku di perlakukan tidak adil di rumah maupun di sekolah. Jika aku melapornya kepada polisi ibuku berjanji akan membunuhku dan disekolah jika aku melaporkan ini kepada guru aku akan dihajar habis-habisan dan akan berdampak lebih buruk.

Setelah kejadian itu aku harus ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Kamarku sangat kecil hanya bisa menampung 1 meja belajar dan juga 1 buah kasur yang sangat tipis. Tetapi hal itu sudah cukup buatku dari pada aku harus tidur di jalan tanpa ada alas sama sekali.

"sepertinya aku langsung tidur saja" ucap diriku sendiri

Akhir nya aku bisa meregangkan badan ku yang sakit karena mendapatkan banyak luka akibat bullying dan juga dari siksaan ibuku. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan mengapa aku tidak mempunyai ekspresi dan juga aku tidak pernah menangis sedikitpun meskipun sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dengan diriku.

Jonesss jonesss jonesss jonesss….

Suara burung kutilang(?) :v berciut di pagi hari membuat diriku terbangun dan bergegas untuk mandi menggunakan sower (?) :V karena aku tidak di perbolehkan memakai bak mandi air panas karena itu khusus untuk ibuku. Aku pernah sekali memakainya dan dia langsung membentakku dan juga mengguyurku dengan air panas. Luka dari air panas itu masih tedapat di punggung ku.

Setelah mandi aku langsung bergegas menuju Dapur untuk memasak. Karena tidak mungkin ibuku ingim , saat di dapur aku mengalami kesalahan fatal karena bahan makanan yang habis dan aku tidak mengetahui itu sepertinya aku akan di marahi lagi karena tidak teliti tentang ini.

Kemudian, setelah aku mengetahui kejadian ini aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah ku dan pergi berbelanja meskipun banyak toko yang belum buka aku tetap mencari bahan-bahan apa saja yang tersedia di sana. Karena, akan berdampak buruk jika aku membeli makanan yang langsung jadi di supermarket.

Sesudah berbelanja cukup banyak aku berlari menuju rumah ku karena tidak ada waktu lagi. Tetapi saat aku menyebrang jalan. Aku menabrak seseorang berambut merah ,aku langsung duduk dan meminta maaf sambil memungut kembali bahan masakan ku yang berserakan di jalan. tiba-tiba orang itu duduk dan langsung membantuku memungutnya. Dan sesudah beres aku kembali berdiri dan diapun juga ikut berdiri. Kemudian, disanalah mata kami bertemu.

Iris mata delima berwarna merah dan juga seragam sma yang terlihat rapih memancarkan pesona orang itu sampai-sampai diriku juga sampai terpesona olehnya. Karena lampu sudah ingin menjadi hijau dia langsung berbicara kepadaku.

"lampu akan hijau, sebaiknya kita bicara di tengah jalan saja supaya tertabrak" ucapnya dengan sangat sopan (author : maaf terjadi kesalahan :v)

"lampu akan hijau, sebaiknya kita bicara dipinggir jalan" ucapnya dengan sangat sopan

Aku berdiam diri sejenak memperhatikan seifuku milik nya dan ternyata.  
"(sma rakuzan? Dia satu sekolah dengan ku ya?)" batin ku

"umm Nona ?"

"a- aummm wakatta" ucapku dengan gugup

Setelah itu kami langsung berjalan kembali ke trotoar dan langsung berhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik dan aku langsung meminta maaf karena menabrak dirinya dan juga berterimakasih karena sudah menolongku memungut bahan masakanku. Karena jika aku sendiri yang memungutnya mungkin aku akan telat untuk menyiapkan masakan untuk ibuku.

"a-anoo sumimasen karena menabrakmu dan arigatou karena sudah menolongku memungut ini"

"tidak apa-apa saya juga salah karena tidak melihat jalan" ucapnya

"umm baiklah kalau begitu, jaa"

"a-anoo!" serunya sambil memegang pundak ku

"umm? Nani?"tanyaku kepadanya sambil menoleh kembali dan menatap wajah tampannya itu

"bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya kembali

"boleh saja, namaku sasaki aoi yoroshiku" jawabku

"aoi kaa? nama yang indah, namaku seijuurou Akashi yoroshiku ne aoi!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"umm!, mata nee!" ucapku sambil berlari kencang

Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan sesampai nya di sana ternyata aku masih beruntung karena ibuku belum bangun. Dan disaat-saat seperti itu aku langsung memanfaatkan situasi dan langsung memasak.

Beberapa saat setelah aku memasak aku langsung mengepel , dan membersihkan rumah karena kemarin malam ibuku berpesta dengan teman nya. Bau sake yang menyengat dan juga sampah puntung rokok yang berserakan di ruang televisi membuatku harus extra membersihkan nya. Karena jika ibuku melihat debu saja sedikit dia pasti akan menyekapku di kamar mandinya.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak ku

Burung-burung yang berterbangan menghiasi langit ku yang biru dan entah mengapa baru kali ini aku merasa sangaat senang. Karena aku kemarin berpapasan dengan seorang yang tampan. Betapa beruntung nya aku yang bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Tetapi, aku tetap menyadari bahwa orang seperti ku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dan juga tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku.

"ahhh sudah jam segini? Aku harus lari" ucapku sambil melihat jam karena sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi

Aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah dan saat aku berada di depan gerbang itu aku langsung memperlambat lariku dan melihat sekitar. Karena jika aku berlari terlalu kencang orang-orang akan melihatku dan juga akan menambah image buruk ku di sekolah. Meskipun aku sudah tau bahwa gerbang akan ditutup 3 menit lagi. Tetapi untung aku bisa melewati gerbang itu dalam waktu 2 menit 13 detik.

Saat aku masuk ke sekolah orang-orang melihatku sambil menahan tawa nya. Itu membuat perasaan ku tak enak dan curiga dan saat aku ingin membuka loker ku. Ternyata benar Setumpukan sampah berserakan kemana-mana dan juga sampah itu banyak bertuliskan kata-kata yang berhasil mengucilkan semangat ku seperti.

"Lu gak usah ke sekolah!"

"dasar dungu! Kami tak menyukai mu!"  
"anak sepertimu lebih baik bunuh diri!"

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini tapi entah mengapa hati ini terasa sangat sakit saat membacanya. Aku selalu bertanya aku . apakah ada yang salah dengan ku. Aku tediam sejenak dan langsung mengambil tong sampah yang berada di dekatku dan ternyata beberapa orang disana menertawaiku. Aku sudah kebal dengan itu semua tetapi apa rasa sakit ini.

Setelah aku membereskan sampah itu aku langsung berjalan dan masuk kekelas 1-1 yaitu aku memasuki menengok ke arah banguku. Tetapi, ini sudah kelewatan biasanya aku hanya dipukuli dan juga selalu ada bunga di bangku dan sekarang.

"dimana bangku ku?" tanyaku kepada semua orang di kelas

Semua nya hanya terdiam sambil menahan tawa. Dan saat aku berjalan menuju letak biasanya bangku ku terdapat banyak sekali bunga pertanda berkabung dan juga foto ku yang dicorat coreti kata-kata kasar yang seperti mereka lakukan di lokerku. Entah mengapa aku memang merasa kesal tetapi aku tak bisa mengkespresikannya muka ku selalu datar apapun yang terjadi. Disaat senang,susah,sedih, dan lain lain

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit aku langsung melihat keluar jendela dan ternyata aku melihat meja ku ada di lapangan basket dan aku langsung ke luar untuk menghampiri meja ku. Untuk membawanya kembali ke kelas meskipun pelajaran pertama akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Sesampainya di lapang basket aku langsung mengangkat meja , aku tidak kuat untuk membawa meja dan kursi sekaligus tetapi jika aku membawanya 1 per 1 mungkin aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran maka dari itu. Aku harus memita seseorang untuk membantuku. Tapi aku yakin, tak ada satu pun orang yang akan membantuku meskipun aku harus memohon sambil berlutut.

Dug… dug.. dug…

Suara bola basket yang memantul dari lapangan itu membuat ku terkejut dan langsung menoleh. saat menoleh ke sumber suara itu entah mengapa aku melihat banyak sekali warna seperti warna pelangi. Di sana aku juga melihat kembali anak berambut merah itu yang kutemui di jalan.

"apakah kau butuh bantuan aoi?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang lembut

"seijuurou?" ucapku sambil menatapnya karena terpesona

"aku tak menyangka bahwa kau juga 1 sekolah dengan ku" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman

"ah sumimasen aku lupa member tahu mu" ucapku kepadanya

"taka pa, jadi kenapa meja mu ada di luar?" ucapnya

"aku… " ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala karena aku tak mau ia mengetahui nya

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu dia langsung menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia , tetap aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui masalahku karena jika dia mengetahui nya itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

"baiklah, jika kau tak mau bicara tetapi aku akan membantu mu membawakannya" ucapnya sambil mengangka kembali wajahnya yang tampan itu dengan senyuman dan langsung mengangkat meja ku

"ehh? Tidak usah" ucapku karena terkejut melihat Akashi membawakan meja ku

"tidak apa, terlebih lagi aku tak bisa melihat seorang gadis cantik sepertimu mengangkat meja yang berat" ucap nya sambil memasang muka cool nya di depan ku

"ahh…. Sumimasen" ucapku dengan malu

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf" ucapnya dan langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolah

"ahh.. hai"

Entah mengapa hari ini aku bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa aku di bantu oleh seseorang yang sangat selalu berfikir apakah ini mimpi karena ada orang yang membantu ku dalam hal ini. Tetapi aku selalu sadar dan sangat sadar bahwa orang yang tampan seperti itu tidak mungkin jatuh cinta terhadap diriku yang sangat biasa ini.

Saat kami memasuki lorong kelas banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar bahwa kalau Akashi itu adalah pangeran di sekolah ini. Aku tidak terkejut jika orang yang berada di sampingku adakah ouji karena dia memang baik dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Mungkin jika semuanya melihat ku sedang bersama dengan nya itu seperti ouji dan juga budak nya.

"aoi di mana kelasmu?" Tanya nya kepadaku

"ah.. disana!" ucapku sambil menunjukan kelas 1-1

"eh? Kita sekelas?"

"eh? Memang seijuurou kelas berapa?"

"aku kelas 1-1"

"hmm hahahahahaha ternyata kita sekelas" tawa ku dengan sedikit keras

Saat aku melihat seijuurou kembali. aku terkejut karena matanya langsung berbinar-binar dan mukanya merah merona. Aku yang melihat itu langsung tertunduk malu. Dan saat aku melihat nya lagi dia pun ternyata juga tertunduk dengan muka yang sangat merah . aku yang melihat itu menjadi sangat malu karena pertama kalinya aku melihat muka Akahi memerah.

Dan saat memasuki kelas disanalah mimpi buruk terjadi. Dia melihat aku sedang di bully oleh teman , dia tidak bisa diam melihat ku seperti langsung menyimpan mejaku di dekat daftar piket dan langsung bertanya kepada semua teman yang berada di kelas.

"ini perbuatan siapa?" Tanya nya kepada salah satu teman ku

"itu perbuatan ku, baguskan?" ucap salah satu teman perempuan ku

"HAHAHAHA! Bagaimana kau dapat ide ini?!" ucapnya kepada temanku

Disaat itu aku terkejut jengan jawaban Akashi. Mataku melihat dirinya dengan kesakitan dari hati. Aku tahu itu semua pasti akan membenciku. Karena itu setelah aku melihatnya beberapa saat aku langsung menundukan mataku untuk mengintropeksi diri.

"aku mendapatkan nya dari internet!, oh iya bukan nya kau Akashi kun?"

"hai, ore wa Akashi Seijuurou,yoroshiku ne!" ucapnya Nampak senang sambil memungut bunga itu.

"ah? Apa kau menyukai bunga itu? Itu bunga pertanda berkabungnya seseorang!" tawa temanku

"bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya"

Saat itupun aku tersadar bahwa ternyata dia itu…

"IDE MU SANGAT BURUK! BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK DARI PADA JAILAN ANAK TK!" ucap akashi sambil menaburkan bunga itu kepada wajah temanku.

"ap-"

"KALIAN JUGA JANGAN SUKA MENERTAWAKAN ORANG LAIN!"

Aku kembali melihatnya. Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya! Ada seseorang yang membelaku saat itu aku merasa sangat senang. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa ingin menangis karena aku selalu menunggu ini. Seseorang yang menyelamatkan diriku seperti seorang pahlawan tanpa jasa.

"oh iya aoi. Kaki mu sakitkan? Ayo ku gendong ke uks!" serunya sambil memangku diriku.

"a-arigatou" ucapku dengan muka memerah

Pangkuan nya sangat hangat, punggungnya yang sangat besar,rambut merah yang sangat indah, dan muka yang sangat tampan membuatku menjadi jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi aku tahu kalau dia pasti tidak menyukai ku. Aku sangat tahu itu.

"nah kita sudah sampai aoi"

Ruangan yang penuh debu dan juga bau obat kimia membuatku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku menyukai nya walaupun kami baru beberapa kali bertemu. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya. Tetapi, itu tidaklah mungkin.

"arigatou, kau telah menolongku"

"apa? Aku tidak dengar?" ucapnya

"arigatou"

"hee kalau berterima kasih kau harus tersenyum" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik

"ari- a- ariga"

Ditempat itu air mataku keluar untuk pertama kalinya. karena aku tidak kuat untuk terus menahan air mata yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Aku kemudian menundukan muka ku untuk menyembunyikannya karena aku tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh Akashi.

"gomen" ucapnya

Sinar matahari yang muncul dari jendela uks membuat hati ku semakin tenang dan aku menangis semakin keras karena sudah lama aku menginginkan ini. Tetapi wajahku yang masih saja dingin membuat tangisan ku menjadi sedikit aneh. Meski begitu aku tetap senang bisa mengalirkan air mataku ini.

"oh iya aku tadi melihat kau tersenyum, ternyata saat aoi tersenyum itu sangat manis ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak terlalu lebar.

"aku tersenyum?"

"ummm kau tersenyum kan saat di lorong tadi"

"hontou…?"

"hai hontou"

Saat itu aku berhenti menangis dan langsung berkaca ke cermin yang sudah di sediakan di dekat wc uks itu. Dan saat aku bercerimin betapa bahagianya aku bisa tersenyum dengan lebar. Dengan ini aku bisa berubah dan tidak akan di cap aneh kembali oleh teman ku karena di saat mana pun,sedang apapun aku selalu memasang muka datar.

"seijuurou! Lihat aku bisa tersenyum! Lihat!"

"memang nya kenapa kau ?" ucapnya

"sebenarnya aku belum pernah tesenyum dan menangis sejak saat aku bayi jadi saat aku berhasil melakukannya aku rasa ini kebahagiaan yang tak terduga" ucapku kepadanya dengan hati yang berbunga –bunga

"kau belum pernah tersenyum sebelumnya?" ucapnya sambil memandangi ku dengan wajah tidak percaya

"ummm pasti kau akan menganggapnya aneh"

"tidak… kau luar biasa" ucapnya sambil memberikan ku senyumannya

Setelah hal itu kami langsung menuju kelas karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari sangat indah aku seperti sedang menari di padang bunga yang sangat banyak dan juga berwarna warni dan tetapi sangat sayang seribu sayang hari itu harus selesai setelah sore tiba.

Langit mulai menjadi orange pertanda langit sudah sore dan juga sebuah pertanda pulang sekolah. Angin terus berhembus membuat hati ku sakit karena aku tak mau hari ini berakhir begitu saja.

"mata nee Aoi" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"ano! Sejuurou matte!" ucapku

"nani?"

"nandemonai" ucapku

Akashi langsung tersenyum dan membalikan badannya. Aku tahu kalau aku tak akan berani berbicara bahwa aku ingin mengajaknyake sebuah taman hiburan yang baru buka. Aku tahu itu sangat mustahil aku sungguh tahu itu. Dan sebelum ke rumah aku harus ke sebuah tempat penting yang sangat berat bagiku.

Disaat awan sudah menghitam aku baru saja pulang karena harus membeli kebutuhan ku di rumah. Dengan sangat santai tampa mempedulikan sekitar dan juga apa yang sudah terjadi olehku. Saat pulang dari supermarket untuk kembali ke rumah aku ternyata melupakan sesuatu di supermarket itu jadi aku harus mengambilnya kembali meski aku tahu bahwa aku akan pulang telat jika mengambilnya.

"aku pulang" begitulah ucapanku ketika pulang sekolah dan langsung di hampiri oleh amukan ibuku

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MANA MAKANANNYA?!"

"ko-kore okaa sama" ucapku sambil memberikan 1 bungkus makanan yang kubeli di mini market

PLAKKK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! INI MEMBUANG-BUANG UANGKU!" ucapnya

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan kasar okaa sama. Itu sangatlah biasa sungguh biasa karena akusudah sering mengalami penderitaan ini

"t-temo!"

"KAU HARUS MELAYANIKU KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI KAU JUGA MATI! JADI KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK UNTUKKU!"

BRAKKK!

Sebuah pintu depan rumahku terbuka secara misterius. Tadi nya yang aku pirkir pintu itu buka sendiri tetapi...

"seijuurou?!"/ "siapa kau?"

"aoi kita harus berbicara sesuatu"

-END


	2. Chapter 2

Please! Don't leave me alone!

Part 2 (END)  
Gendre: Drama, Romance, PWP (mungkin :v )  
rating : PG-13 / R13  
author : Nakamura Yumi  
OOC (maaf kalo OOC nya berlebihan :3 )  
warning: typo ,cerita yang tidak nyambung, tanda baca yang abstrak + jangan meniru adegan yang bersifat negative di ff ini!

Maaf mungkin yang ini lebih abstrak dan sedikit lebih panjang dari yang pertama

"aoi kita harus berbicara sesuatu"

Seketika hatiku terasa sakit karena akashi mengetahui rahasia ku yang tidak ingin aku ceritakan kepada orang lain. Hati ku sesak sekali, saat melihat akashi dari sana dan di samping ada ibuku aku.

"kau siapa? Beraninya kau masuk tanpa izin?!" ucap ibuku yang terlihat kesal atas kehadiran akashi

"aku adalah Akashi seijuurou seorang anak dari perusahaan terkenal akashi dan sekaligus teman dari sasaki aoi" ucap akashi dengan santainya

"kau seorang akashi? Yang benar saja! Seorang akashi tidak akan berteman dengan anak yang mempunyai penyakit ini!" teriak ibuku terbawa emosi.

"okaa sama yamete!" ucapku kepada okaa sama

"BERANINYA KAU MELAWAN OKA SAN ?! AOI!"

Tangan ibuku sudah berada diatas pertanda bahwa dia akan menampar atau memukulku. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini tetapi jika di hadapan akashi aku merasa malu. Air mata ku mengalir dengan deras dan ternyata.

"tunggu" ucap akashi sambil memegang tangan ibuku

"apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"aku menginginkan aoi! Aoi akan lebih pantas tinggal dengan pengawasan keluarga akashi dari pada dengan okaa san sepertimu!"

"eh? Dia akan membawaku pergi dari neraka ini?" batinku

" APA KAU BILANG?! DIA ITU MEMPUNYAI PENYAKIT! DIA INI SANGATLAH MENYUSAHKAN! MANA MUNGKIN KELUARGA SEPERTIMU MENAMPUNG GADIS KOTOR INI?!" ucap ibuku

"aku akan membawanya karena aku sudah membawa polisi kemari"

"polisi?"

Plok plok...

Suara tepukan tangan itu langsung membawa beberapa polisi keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya. Ada yang berada di semak-semak, di balik pintu, dan di belakang ku. Aku langsung terkejut sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhir nya terjatuh.

"seijuurou apa ini?" ucapku kepadanya karena melihat banyak sekumpulan polisi

"okaa san kau di jatuhi UU tentang perlindungan wanita dan anak karena menyiksa dan memperkerjakan anak dengan tidak benar" ucap akashi tegas

"a-apa?!"

"borgol dia" ucap akashi

Setelah itu, akashi langsung menatapku dari pintu depan dan melangkah perlahan mendekatiku yang manangis dan juga terjatuh karena terkejut. Kemudian , dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepadaku dengan senyuman yang khas nya

"aoi maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Jika kau tinggal bersamaku kau akan mendapatkan prilaku yang layak dan juga pendidikan yang tinggi"

Cahaya lampu rumah ku yang sangat terang dan hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela membuat dirinya terlihat menawan. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar karena melihatnya dan juga betapa keren nya seorang akashi seijuurou.

"benarkah?"

"hai" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar

Dan saat aku meraih tangannya rasanya seperti sedang meraih tangan ayahku yang sudah tiada akupun berdiri dan menangis. Melihat diriku yang menangis akashi langsung memeluk diriku yang sangat tidak beruntung ini tetapi aku sekarang berfikir bahwa ternyata setidak beruntungnya diriku pasti terdapat hari di mana keberuntungan akan datang kepadaku.

Tetapi beberapa saat dia memeluku kepalaku terasa pusing dan langsung membuat diriku terjatuh lagi dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"aoi?"

Hembusan angin di musim semi,ranting pohon yang berayun-ayun karena angin dan juga suara orang berbicara membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat panjang.

"Aoi? Kau sudah bangun rupanya

"otou san?"

Muka ini muka yang sangat ku kenal, tangan yang ku kenal. Setelah aku melihatnya aku langsung memeluk dirinya karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan otou san.

"OTOU SAN!" ucapku sambil menangis dan berlari untuk memeluk ayahku yang berada di depanku

"hahahaha ada apa ini aoi?" ucapnya kepadaku dan memelukku kembali

"a-aku bermimpi buruk otou san!" ucapku ku kepada ayah ku dengan isak tangis

"mimpi seperti apa aoi?" tanya ayahku kepadaku

"a-aku mendengar o-o-otou san kecelakaan! Dan saat aku sma aku di bully oleh teman da-da-a-an okaa sama terus menyiksaku dan da-" aku berhenti bercerita karena melihat ayahku yang tersenyum

Setelah melihat ayahku yang tersenyum aku langsung melonggarkan tangan ku untuk tidak memeluknya kembali dan aku tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya adalah...

"yang sebenarnya mimpi itu yang ini kan?" ucapku dengan muka yang penuh kecewa

Ayah ku kemudian kembali tersenyum dan langsung mengusap kepalaku dengan sangat lembut. Hal ini mengingatkan kukepada seorang teman kecilku yang sangat imut tetapi dia tipe orang yang pemberani.

"gomenne, aoi" ucap ayahku dengan muka tersenyum tetapi memaksa

"hmmm.. daijobu" jawab ku dengan menggeleng –gelengkan kepalaku

Disana ayahku kembali tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ku dan disaat aku ingin memeluk ayah ku seseorang berambut merah memanggil nama ku dengan sangat keras. Sekarang aku mengingatnya . aku mengingatnya bahwa orang itu adalah Akashi seijuurou.

"AOI!"

=============Flash back=======================

Saat umurku berkisaran 5 tahun aku memiliki seorang teman yang terbilang cukup unik namanya Akashi Seijuurou (赤司 清十郎) dia adalah seorang anak dari perusahaan Akashi yang terkenal itu. Aku berteman dengan nya karena ayahku berkerja juga di perusahaan itu sebagai tangan kanan direktur alias ayah akashi seijuurou. Mata nya yang indah, rambut nya yang berkilauan serta sikapnya yang keren membuat ku tertarik kepadanya.

"Aoi! Disini ada kucing yang lucu lho! Coba lihat dia!" ucap akashi sambil menggendong kucing tersebut

"Huaaaa! Yamette! Sei chan aku takut kucing!" ucapku sambil menjauh dari akashi

Setelah melihat diriku menjauh sifat iseng nya hadir dan membuat ku semakin takut dengan dirinya

"Aoi! HIYAAA!" teriaknya sambil menakutiku dengan kucing yang di gendongnya tadi

Aku berlari terus berlari diikuti dirinya di belakangku tetapi saat aku akan melompati sebuah akar yang sangat besar aku terjatuh dan memuat ututku sedikit berdarah.

"A-A-AO-Aoi! Gomenne!" ucap akashi sambi melepas kucing itu.

"itte..." ucapku sambil menahan sakit

"aoi daijobu?" tanyanya kepada ku

"daijobu" ucapku

Tetapi muka nya melihatku dengan wajah tidak tega dan ternyata dia merobek baju nya yang sangat mahal untuk di balutkan kepada luka ku yang berdarah.

"nah sudah siap!" ucapnya kepadaku

"a-arigatou" jawab ku dengan nada yang sedikit malu-malu

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku. Dia sangat baik dan juga perhatian tetapi beberapa hari setelah itu aku harus pindah rumah karena pekerjaan ayah ku yang pindah cabang.

===============flash back off==========================

"AOIII!"

Aku mengingat itu semua kembali seorang akashi seijuurou yang gembira itu aku mengingat nya ternyata orang itu sekarang berada di hadapanku. Dia berlari dengan kencang aku pun juga berlari,ayahu yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun terlihat bahagia melihatku bersamanya. Setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepadaku aku kemudian menangis dan mengulurkan tangan ku kepadanya tangan kami saling berpegangan dan disaat itu muka kami saling bertatapan akhirnya kami berciuman.

"AOI!"

"SEI CHAN!"

Seketika semua mimpi itu lenyap menjadi abu dan terlihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan saat mataku terbuka dengan lebar terlihat sebuah infusan tertancap di tangan ku.

"dimana aku?" ucapku dengan nada orang yang baru bangun dari tidur

"kau di rumah sakit aoi"

Ucap salah satu pemuda yang berada di dekat kaca yang tak lain adalah akashi.

"sei chan?" ucapku dengan nada kecil

Saat aku mengucapkan itu dia terkejut karena aku mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku ucapkan dari mulutku.

"arigatou sei chan" ucap ku kepadanya

Dia tersenyum kecil dan mendekatiku dengan dia mengusap kepalaku dengan sangat lembut seperti hari dimana kaki ku terluka . Aku kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat tulus ditemani hembusan angin.

"okaeri aoi"

"hmm... tadaima sei chan!"

Beberapa hari setelah itu aku kemudian kembali bersekolah dengan mengganti marga namaku yang baru yang bernama Akashi karena aku sudah diterima dan juga di anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga akashi. Meskipun aku harus tetap tinggal di rumah san (ayah akashi) selalu menjenguk ku dan akashi pun sering mengantarkan ku pulang pergi ke sekolah.

Hari-hari di sekolah ku menjadi menyenangkan karena teman-teman sudah tidak membully ku kembali karena mereka mengakui kesalahan mereka dan meminta maaf kepadaku, aku pun memafkan perbuatan mereka yang terbilang keji alasan aku memaafkan mereka karena saat mereka meminta maaf kepadaku muka mereka terlihat serius dan tulus.

Di hari-hari itu juga aku dan akashi selalu bersama-sama belajar,makan,dan juga mand- (author: maaf ini di sensor karena ini tidak mungkin terjadi :v ) tetapi terkadang jari kami bersentuhan membuat hati ku berdebar karena jarinya yang besar itu.

Waktu,hari, detik terus berlalu burung-burung berciut pertanda pagi akan datang. Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai baju sekolahku yang terletak di sofa rumah sakit. Akashi yang menunggu di luar kamar ku langsung mengetuk pintu dengan sopan dan langsung membukanya.

Aku menyambut akashi dengan senyuman khas ku yang membuat dirinya tersenyum dan membalas senyuman ku tetapi di balik senyuman nya itu terdapat sedikit sifat malu-malu nya akashi. Aku yang melihat itu selalu menahan tawa dan akashi pun selalu bingung karena tidak ada yang perlu di tertawakan.

Setelah itu aku langsung menyantap santapan ku yang dibawakan akashi kami makan bersama diiringi canda tawa dan saat di pipiku ada bekas makanan akashi langsung mencium diriku untuk membersihkan pipiku sontak aku langsung malu.

"ss-ss-se-sei chan aa-ap-pa yang kau lakukan?!"ucapku

"hanya membersihkan pipimu " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Muka ku memerah karena hal itu. Sesudah kejadian itu, kami langsung menaiki mobil untuk pergi ke sekolah aku tahu bahawa banyak wanita yang menginginkan ada di posisiku tetapi apa boleh buat karena mereka tidak lagi bisa menentang ku karena sekarang aku seorang Akashi.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu kondisiku kian memburuk sehingga rambutku rontok dan harus benar-benar di rawat. Infusan ku kembali ku kenakan. Aku tak bisa bersekolah dan masa bersenang-senang ku telah habis dan ketika aku melihat kalender yang berada di dekat tempat tidurku aku.

"sebentar lagi tanggal 14 febuari ya? Hmmm sepertinya aku akan membuat coklat untuk akashi" ucapku kepada diri sendiri.

Setelah mengetahui itu aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan memanggil suster untuk membantuku membuatkan coklat valentine yang sangat sederhana tetapi penuh rasa setelah aku menanyakan itu kepada suster ternyata suster itu menyanggupi nya dan langsung membeli dan mempelajariku untuk membuat coklat valentine.

Saat aku membuatnya aku bebrbicara banyak dengan suster itu. Karena ternyata dia suster yang baik padahal orang-orang mengira nya bahwa dia suster yang sangat tegas dan tak mau ada keluhan sedikitpun.

"suster... apakah suster pernah memberian coklat valentine sebelumnya? " ucapku kepadanya

"hmmmmm pernah saat aku seumuran dengan mu gadis kecil. Aku pernah membuatkan nya kepada anak lelaki yang sekarang menjadi suamiku" ucap suster itu yang terlihat bahagia

"huaaaa ... bagaimana bisa suster terus berlanjut dengan suami suster?" tanyaku kepadanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"dengan cinta aoi chan dengan cinta.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

Aku yang mengetahui itu langsung bertanya-tanya apakah akashi juga akan melakukan hal sama seperti itu?. Tetapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena kami sekarang bersaudara meskipun tidak sedarah.

"AKHIRNYA JADI!" seruku dengan bersemangat'

"omedetou aoi chan" ucap suster itu dengan senyuman

"ummm arigatou!" ucapku dan kembali lagi ke kamarku dengan infusan yang masih tertancap

/

[Akashi pov]

Dihari ini semua laki-laki dan perempuan diam-diam semangat membara untuk membuat coklat dan menerima coklat dan itu juga berlaku dengan ku tetapi aku bukan nya semangat ingin menerima coklat tetapi aku ingin membelikan sebuah kado untuk seseorang karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15.

Di malam hari aku membela-belakan diriku untuk membelikan kado untuk nya meskipun jadwalku sangat padat meskipun begitu apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membahagiakan aoi.

"terima kasih sudah belanja disini, silahkan mampir kembali"

Aku kemudian membeli sebuah kalung berbentuk hati karena rencananya pada tanggal tersebut aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku yang sudah terpendam selama 10 tahun ini. Aku sangat senang membayangkan wajah aoi memerah dan juga malu-malu saat aku memberikan ini tetapi jika dia menolakku aku tidak tahu apa yang aku buat setelahnya.

Aku berjalan di trotoar dan duduk sendirian di taman yang dihiasi oleh banyak nya bunga berwarna pink dan papan yang bertuliskan valentine day. Saat aku duduk aku selalu berfikir sambil melihat sebuah kotak yang ku bawakan untuk aoi besok.

"apakah dia menyukai kalung ini atau tidak ya?" batin ku

Tidak sengaja aku terbangun dari pikiran ku dan melihat beberapa perempuan menggerumuni ku dan mereka selalu bertanya kepadaku.

"apa kau mau menemani kami belanja?"

"apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

Aku yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu pun kabur dengan berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai nya sambil memberikan senyuman kepada gadis-gadis itu.

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu langsung hancur seketika. Karena saat aku mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit karena kondisi aoi semakin memburuk untuk malam ini.

"tuan Akashi, kondisi Akashi Aoi semakin memburuk harap tuan untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit" ucap salah satu suter di telopon

Tangan ku bergetar dengan sangat dasyat. Keringat dingin bercucuran karena khawatir dengan kondisi Aoi.

"baiklah aku segera kesana" ucapku dengan bergegas lari dan langsung memberhentikan taksi yang sudah berada di depanku.

[akashi pov end]

/

Dimalam hari aku melihat bulan purnama yang sangat besar warnanya yang silver membuatku terbawa oleh mimpi. Di mimpiku itu aku sedang bersama dengan ayah dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang ku kenal yaitu ibu Akashi dan juga seorang wanita yang berbaju putih dengan sebuah sayap yang sangat indah.

"otou san siapa ini?" ucapku kepada nya

Ayahku memasang muka serius dan wanita misterius itu tersenyum dengan sangat anggun membuatku terpesona karena paras cantik dan juga tubuh nya yang sangat menggoda itu.

"aoi apakah kau mau tinggal bersama otou san dan Akashi okaa san?"

"tinggal bersama otou san dan Akashi okaa san?"

"ya, kau bisa tinggal disini tanpa ada rasa sakit seperti yang kau derita disana"

"tapi otou san disana ada orang yang menungguku"

"otou san tau, tetapi waktu mu sudah tiba aoi"

"temo!"

"baiklah aoi chan jika kau memaksa kami akan memberikan 1 kesempatanmu untuk menulis surat untuk seseorang" ucap wanita misterius itu

"Sebelum itu Aoi chan" ucap Akashi okaa san  
"nani? Akashi Okaa san?" jawabku  
"tolong beri salam kepada Sei" ucapnya sambil tersenyum  
"ummm hai"

Seketika aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku dan saat aku terbangun terlihat banyak suster yang terlihat begitu antusias karena melihat ku bangun tetapi.

"suster, dokter bolehkah aku meminta 1 pulpen dan 1 kertas?" pintaku kepada dokter dan suster yang berada di sana

Saat aku mengatakan itu semua orang menitikkan air mata dan menyerahkan 1 pulpen dan 1 kertas yang ku pinta tadi. Aku pun menuliskan apa yang ada di pikiran ku waktu itu, aku terus menulis dengan sisa tenaga ku yang tinggal sedikit ini aku tahu. Kemudian, aku melipat kertasku dan sekotak coklat yang kusimpan itu dan menyerahkan nya kepada dokter.

"dokter tolong berikan ini kepada akashi seijuurou" pinta ku kepadanya

"baik lah akan saya sanggupi permintaan mu" jawabnya dengan sedikit air mata

BRAKKK!

"AOI!"

Kemudian, saat itu aku melihat akashi datang dengan otou san disana. Aku merasa bahagia karena mereka datang tepat waktu jadi aku dapat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"AOI BERTAHANLAH AOI!" ucap akashi sambil memegang tangan kanan ku

"AOI!" ucap otou san yang bergelinangan air mata

Saat aku melihat itu aku tersenyum dan langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"sei chan ada salam dari ibumu"  
"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN AOI!"  
kemudian untuk terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum sambil menangis bahagia di hadapan sei chan  
" Sei chan suki dayo, soshite sayonara"

"AOIIII!"

Tuuttttttt...

Alat pendetektor jantung memperlihatkan tanda lurus yang berarti bahwa aku tidak mempunyai nyawa lagi di dunia ini.

"Aoi! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi aoi! HUAAAA"

Di hari yang berangin itu mereka memperingati upacara pemakaman ku dan memakai baju yang semua hitam. Ibuku yang berada di penjara pun kini keluar dan menghadiri upacaranya, sepertinya dia menyesal dan meminta maaf di hadapan mayatku dengan air mata yang cukup banyak.

Dan akashi aku melihat nya hanya diam sambil menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang aku tidak tahu isinya. Dia menahan tangis yang ingin dia keluarkan dari tadi tetapi jika dia menangis dia beranggapan bahwa dia akan gagal sebagai seorang akashi.

Tek beberapa setelah itu, mayatku dimakamkan di dekat kuburan ibu akashi dan itu sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Dan setelah semuanya pergi hanya ada akashi dan dokter itu mereka berbincang sedikit dan akhirnya.

"Akashi san sungguh berjuang hingga akhir dia sungguh perempuan yang sangat tangguh" ucap dokter itu

"ya dan hanya dia yang memiliki hati seperti itu" ucap akashi

"jangan bersedih seperti itu tuan"

"aku tidak bersedih" bohong nya

Kemudian dokter itu tersenyum dan memerikan sekotak coklat dan juga surat yang aku beri disaat-saat terakhirku.

"ini, Akashi san meminta ku untuk memberikan nya kepada mu tuan" ucap dokter itu

Mata akashi terkejut melihat itu dan meminta dokter itu untuk pergi dari tempatnya "dokter bolehkah kau pergi? Aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"baiklah" ucap dokter itu dan pergi menjauh dari akashi

Tak beberapa lama setelah dokter itu pergi akashi langsung membuka surat yang aku berikan kepadanya dan isinya seperti ini:

Sei chan bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah baik?

Maaf aku mendahului mu sei chan aku tahu kalau surat ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya tetapi aku ingin berterus terang kepadamu.

Dear akashi seijuurou terima kasih telah menjadi pahlawan dalam seperti sebuah permata yang sangat cantik yang turun dari surga untuk membantuku. Terima kasih kau telah mengubah hidupku menjadi seperti seorang pahlawan sejati yang tak kenal rasa yang ingin di balas budi nya. meskipun di mata orang kau itu orang yang tegas, populer dan juga pintar di segala bidang ternyata oh ternyata.. kau ini sebenarnya orang yang sangat jahil dan juga baik aku tahu itu sei chan.

Oh ya aku lupa untuk meminta maaf karena waktu itu aku meninggalkan mu bersama ayah mu. Aku tak tahu bahwa aku akan pindah rumah karena tiba-tiba saja saat aku pulang rumah ku sudah di kemas dan aku tidak sempat memberitahumu tentang ini.

Terima kasih untuk senyum canda tawa mu yang sangat manis dan satu hal lagi

Sei chan Daisuki!

-Akashi Aoi / Sasaki Aoi (赤司葵 。佐々木葵)

Setelah membaca suratku dia memeluk sekotak coklat yang ku berikan bersama surat dan tak beberapa lama kemudian dia menangis histeris di depan makam ku.

"sampai pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa jujur di hadapan mu untuk mengatakan perasaan ini"

Dia terus menangis menangis di hadapan makam ku hingga langit menjadi warna orange, setelah beberapa lama kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dan tersenyum kembali.

"aku memang tidak ada keren nya ya? Oh ya Aoi, aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu" ucap akashi sambil meletakan itu di depan makamku

"otanjoubi omedetou aoi, soshite Aoi daisuki yo" ucap akashi sambil tersenyu di depan makam ku

"watashi mo Sei chan" bisik ku kepada akashi

Air mata akashi pun kembali dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

~END

*maaf kalo part ke 2 ini kurang seru :3 [ Rya Seitsu]


End file.
